kakuriyo bed and breakfast for spirits married life of aoi and odanna
by estelacastro0706
Summary: this story begins a year after aoi pays off the debt and she and odanna are going to start their new life together with them getting marry, starting a family,
1. chapter 1

chapter #1 wedding day

most people don't believe in ghosts or spirits and other people can see spirits and in the hidden Realm on a spring day it was the wedding of the ogre god odanna and his human bride aoi the granddaughter of shiro his old friend

(aoi POV)

it been a year since i payed off my grandfather's debt and i remember as i worked to pay the debt odanna and i got to know each other and as months passed we fell in love even though i pay off the debt i said yes to his marriage proposal and here i am getting marry to my love of my life i have my hair up in a bun, and I'm wearing my wedding kimono, and i had my make-up done and the person who is going to give me away is matsuba he treats me like his own granddaughter and my maid of honor is oryo and soon matsuba came to get me to the alter

no one POV

odanna is standing at the alter waiting for aoi and he felt nervous for the first time in his life and then suzuran plays her music and Everyone on both sides stand and they saw aoi walking down the alter and odanna felt his heart race and aoi stand next to odanna and the

priest said ladies and gentlemen were gather today for the long waited wedding of master innkeeper and shiro's granddaughter aoi these two beings were engaged to each other by a promise that shiro make a long time ago and now i can see this couple fell in love though good times, and the bad times they'll have each other back and now before we get to the vows we have someone who wants to give a gift for the bride then a little girl went up to aoi and gave her a beautiful flower and said i hope that you and master innkeeper have lot of children in the future everyone went aww,

the priest said do you odanna take aoi as your wedded wife to hold, and to love very much, to be at her side until death do you part

odanna: smile and looked at aoi said yes i do

and do you aoi take odanna as your wedded husband to love and to hold and to be at his side until death do you part

aoi: (smiling at odanna) with all my heart i do

the priest said may we have the rings oryo handed aoi the ring for odanna and ginji handed odanna the ring for aoi and aoi and odanna put rings on each other fingers and they smile at each other and the priest said by the power vested in Me by the hidden Realm Pronounce You over God and wife you may now kiss the bride odanna cups aoi's face and everyone cheer for the new married couple and later that night oddanna took aoi to their room and then odanna starts taking aoi's kimono off showing aoi's 22 b-cup breasts and her thin waist and then aoi pulled odanna's kimono off

they starting making out and two hours of lovemaking they were tired and odanna smoking his pipe and aoi panting,

aoi: ohh oodanna that was fantastic i love (she kisses him once again on the lips)

odanna: your welcome my lovely wife that was my first time and i love you too

a few weeks later aoi and odanna would be flirting with each other during their breaks and days off

and they would be making out almost every night and they felt very happy that they finally got married.

to be continued...

 **online there isn't any fanfiction of kakuriyo bed and breakfast for spirits I'm writing the first one.**


	2. the surprise

**imagine if aoi finds out she's pregnant and odanna faints ohh my god I just imagine it is so hilarious** _ok time to get serious also my sister is going to be in first grade soon PS time to start the story_

it's been a year since aoi and odanna got married things has busy at the bed and breakfast aoi still works at the moonflower Eatery and her husband odanna works hard at the inn and one day aoi got sick she was feeling nauseous all the time and couldn't get out of bed from the nausea so odanna summon the doctor who treated his family for generations

and so instead of the Doctor Who treated his family it was the doctors daughter Hannah who came to check aoi

hannah gave aoi a checkup she saw everything was normal but she sense another heartbeat within aoi

Hannah: ogre god may i have a moment with your wife and odanna nod and went outside the room Hannah ask aoi when was last time she and odanna had sex and aoi blushed and said a month ago Hannah looked at the calendar it was January and said aoi in nine months you are going to have a baby

aoi: i gasped and started crying tears of joy and i wipe my tears and smile and rubbing my still flat stomach _(inside aoi's mind)_ _I'm pregnant and odanna is going to be a father my little girl or boy you don't know how happy your making me right now, and i promise you i won't be like my mother and abandoned you, I'll be there to feed, clothed, show you love, and care for you, for the good and bad i love you my child_ Hannah let odanna back in the room odanna said how are you feeling aoi aoi said I'm wonderful odanna and then aoi said as aoi grab odanna's hand and put it on her stomach and said in nine months you're going to be a father odanna smiled and then he passed out Hannah and aoi help odanna to a chair in the moonflower

then matsuba came to visit and eat as he was ordering the food he notices odanna passed out

matsuba: whoa odanna must've drank too much and he saw aoi said no then what happened to him

aoi explained that she had been feeling nauseous the passed few days and when she got checked the doctor found out that I'm pregnant and when i told odanna he smiled and then he fainted on the floor and aoi put an bag of ice on odanna's head because he had swelling on his head

matsuba: congratulations aoi you'll be a good mother to that little bundle of joy in your womb and tell odanna congratulations for me

aoi said thank you Matsuba and i will tell him

and matsuba left then a hour later odanna felt a pain in head and he realize that he is in his wife's eatery aoi said oh odanna you're awake and odanna hugged her and said we going to have a child I'm so happy thank you my love and aoi smiling at her husband's words and soon they told Everyone at the inn and they were shower with congratulations and the women employees were excited for her and

oryo said I'll help you get the nursery ready in five months and aoi said thank you and hugged her.

to be continued...

 **what did you think of me making odanna faint in this chapter?** **in the next chapter I'm going to skipped to the birth**


	3. new arrivals

**soon I'll finish this story tomorrow or Monday in this chapter aoi will be giving birth and there's a surprise i add in the chapter okay let's get it!**

aoi was finishing washing the dishes and she rub her nine month old stomach and odanna got aoi a chair for aoi to sit down on and odanna put his head on his wife's stomach and he felt his unborn child or children kicking and moving around and aoi smile at her husband and then aoi felt a contraction in her stomach

odanna said aoi my wife are you alright?

aoi said as she gripped her swollen stomach i think it's time odanna then odanna lift aoi to their room an hour of aoi being in labor and odanna comfort and coach her through the contractions odanna held her hand then he felt her squeezing his hand aoi said i need to push! odanna separate aoi's legs and took a look at his wife's private part noticing she was fully dilated to start pushing

odanna said aoi start pushing on three one two thre.. before he got to three oryo came in and said odanna go coach aoi and suzuran and i will help with the birth odanna went back to Coaching aoi and oryo said one two three push! aoi push!

aoi: (screaming) ahhhhhh huhh

odanna swapping aoi's sweating forehead with a sponge and then oryo tell her now breathe in and out

aoi: **hoo hee hoo hee hoo hee ahhh**

and oryo said here comes the head! she said excited and odanna took a look and said you can do it aoi! suzuran said ginji where's that water!? oryo said get ready to push again and odanna get ready for your hand to get crushed one two three push!

aoi took a deep breath and she pushed as hard as she can and gave a loud scream ahhhhhhh huhh and her head fell into the pillow and she's panting heavily and a baby cried was heard oryo lift the crying baby up its a girl! would you like to cut the cord odanna? he nodded and he cut the cord with a clean knife

and a few minutes later aoi scream in pain again and oryo said odanna i think we're not done here yet odanna said you mean? oryo nodded and said it looks like your having twins suzuran get me another towel for the second baby suzuran went quick for the towel and brought it back in time,

aoi started screaming again saying odanna you son of a bi*ch I'm going to kill you! odanna look kind of scared of aoi but he knew that's the pain talking odanna just rubbed her head and said he loves her

aoi said I'm sorry odanna it just hurts so much! odanna said you can do it! if it makes you feel better I'll do the Lamaze breathing with you aoi smile and she felt a another contraction ripped through her body

oryo: keep pushing aoi the head's almost out! and then aoi pushed again and oryo said one more push odanna helped aoi with her Lamaze aoi and odanna: hee hee hoo hoo hee hee hoo

odanna: push! aoi! push!

aoi pushed hard and gave the loudest scream and that it rang out though the inn and the moonflower and then oryo said here it comes gorgeous it's another girl and odanna cut the cord and suzuran wash the second baby and handed both babies to odanna and aoi

aoi: hello little ones welcome to the world hi I'm your mama and odanna said and I'm your papa or you two can call me dad or father when you're older they look at their newborn daughters and saw that the first born had White skin like aoi but had black hair and nubs where her horns will grow in when she's older and the second born has pale skin like her papa but had brown hair like her mama and they both saw the twins had the same birthmark on their arms of a lotus flower, aoi and odanna knew one day their daughters will grow up very beautiful when their older and suzuran said what's their names?

aoi said our first daughter will be named sunako and odanna said and our second daughter will be called izayoi and a few weeks later odanna told everyone that he's a father to very beautiful twin baby girls they felt very happy.

to be continued...

what do you guys think of that chapter of this story?


	4. true love and happy ending

aoi and odanna look over the at sky it has been sixteen years since sunako and izayoi was born and during the sixteen years aoi and odanna weren't able to have any more children until a week after the girls' sixteenth year aoi found out that she's pregnant again and now aoi who is thirty four years old now and sunako and izayoi were as beautiful as their mother sunako has her mother's violet eyes and izayoi has blood red eyes like their dad

and many boys asked for their hands in marriage but sunako and izayoi would turn them down and one day

two sons of a visiting king came to the master innkeeper's inn that day

aoi: gentlemen welcome to the inn you two can sign in at the front desk

the young boys signed their name kenji and tashio

kenji said thanks for welcoming tashio and i aoi smiles your welcome then kenji notice aoi's seven months stomach and ask when is your baby due if you don't mind me asking?

aoi reply oh I'm due in two months from now and kenji said is it your first child and aoi said no its mine and my husband's third child our two eldest children is sixteen and

then kenji and tashio saw two beautiful girls staring at them and they went back into the hallway tashio said who was those girls? aoi said the girls who went into the hallway that was mine and ogre god's daughters then aoi saw her daughters staring at kenji and tashio aoi said girls say hello to our guests prince kenji and prince tashio and sunako went first

sunako: I'm sunako aoi and odanna's daughter and this is my twin sister izayoi

izayoi: hello I'm izayoi the second born daughter of aoi and odanna

as kenji looked at sunako he fell in love with her and tashio looked at izayoi and fell in love with her

kenji: I'm kenji and this is my brother by one year tashio

the girls felt their hearts skip a beat

as months passed kenji and tashio date sunako and izayoi and also aoi gave birth to three babies two boys and one girl and odanna felt Very proud of his wife giving him three more children and they named them their sons yuuri, yukio, and their daughter Miko and sunako and izayoi loved their new baby brothers and sister and more happy news sunako and kenji were married and also izayoi and tashio,

they lived happily and within the years izayoi gave birth to two sons and also sunako had given birth to five children and odanna and aoi were very happy to had married to each other and had a family.

the end


End file.
